This invention relates to the art of communications, and more particularly, to a system for simultaneously transmitting one or more messages over a plurality of telephone trunk lines.
In apparatus which has been either constructed or proposed for communicating a prerecorded audio message, such as a wake-up call or a commercial advertisement, etc., the apparatus is frequently limited by performance capabilities such as where a single playback station is successively coupled to individual telephone lines, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,065. Other forms of apparatus are unduly complex, such as where a bulky drum recording mechanism is employed to hold a plurality of prerecorded messages, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,920,147. It will be appreciated after studying such message communications systems that they do not provide for a simplified and efficient apparatus by which a message may be transmitted simultaneously over a plurality of communication lines.